


Meel kasta oo ii Qaado: Cutubka 9

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, english only, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	Meel kasta oo ii Qaado: Cutubka 9

Ka dib markii ilmada ka yimid erayo ka , iyo xaaladda bilaabi doona inuu ka baxo gacanta . Jaime lahaa shaqada cad : in gabdhaha iyo badbaadinno , laakiin sida muuqata ay sidaas ahayn cad . Arya rabeen in ay la dagaalamaan isaga oo boqoradda for , hooyadiis marna way ogolaan lahaa , iyo Sansa rabay in uu ordo intii suurtogal ah .

' Mama , ayaan mid ka mid ah uu doortay ahay , waxaan u leeyihiin in ay jiri , aan u leeyahay .

Dasamo ee Renly Baratheon ahaa oo gacanta ku haysta , isaguna uusan ka badan hoos u waqtiga hab qoyska . My marwada , waxaana ka socda si ay ula dagaallamaan , oo waxaan idin xaqiijin karaa in aan ilaalin doona gabadheeda leh noloshayda .  
Laakiin kuwa cadaabta aad - Sida had iyo jeer , Erayadiisana wuxuu ku yimid dhakhso fikirradiinna uga sarreeyaan . Jaime weli ahaa iyaga oo leh , laakiin si cad uma ahaa mid iyaga ka , kaliya joogitaanka ah raaxo loogu baahan yahay .None ee ganacsigaaga Kingslayer Arya - cut . - Oo waxaan uma baahnid inaad ii badbaadiyo ha gacanta in lagu hayo iyo u jeestay kulul hooyadeed waa in la dilaa ammaan Sansa iyo sugin ilaa this ka weyn yahay . Sidoo kale waxay noqon lahayd fiican si aad u curyaamin si is ogow , saaxiib ka maqnaan doono isaga haddii mindhicirka . Waxaan soo noqon doonaa ganaax , iyo xoog aad , iyo aynu arki doonaa ka dib markii this ka weyn yahay .

Gabar , waxaan dhammaan u tago . Oo sidii aannu horeba u tahay - . Brienne waxaan lahaa uu noloshiisa marar badan halis galiyay in ay kor u qoyska in aan diyaar u ogolaan in ay u noqday kala maqan .  
Kingslayer , haddii aad dhawrtaan si mar kale neefsashada ayaan kuu tilmaamaan Lady Arya si ixtiraam leh !

Waxaan ahay gabar jirin , maya , marwada ama wax , anigu waxaan ahay Arya !  
Iyo Jaime , Sansa iyo iyada oo uu ... ayaan uga dhaadhicin ... yaa jahannamada ku tahay? Markastaba haddii aan daayeen oo ka tageen iyo hab-raaca ?

Doodda waxa ay sii waday , iyo ka badan wax ugu adkaa ee ay uga baxsan lahayd dagaalka aan sameeyey . Arya iyo nin ku howlan go'aamiyay , iyo dood lahayn in ay qoomameeyaan . Sansa Mother jebiyey iyada aamusnaanta , cidina ma doonayso in Arya iga , laakiin waxaan u malaynayaa in aad leedahay si aad taas u sameeyaan . Oo hadda haddii aannu helay waxaan hubaa in aynu encontrar doonaa ahay . Hooyadii waxa ay u yimaadeen labada hab siin , ee waxa uu u ekaa macsalaamo ah . Jaime ma jeceshahay tani sida aan ka tegin .Maya Ma garanayo waxa uu yahay dagaal ! No soo laabtay , ku yidhi Fiiri noqod lahayn , waxaan TGS heli out of here !

Qofna dhegaysteen . Dhammaan u muuqdeen in ay ku heshiiyaan in dhamaadka , isaga marka laga reebo . Maxaan samayn karaa? Post ? Safe in ay ka cararaan ama isku dayaya inuu ku ilaaliyo helay xaq u galay den libaax ka soo baxa?  
cIayaan tilmaami doonaa jidka ku keenta in la doon ku dhibtoonaya yar yar . Sidaa daraadeed waxaad u baahan doontaa oo keliya si aad u hesho in ay amaanka ...

Waan ogahay meelo badan oo cod caymiska - 's ahaa Lady Catelyn weli argagaxsan .

Dhammaan markaas xaq . Gabadhii ... " tani " iyo ayaan , waxaan dagaal u bixi .


End file.
